A VERY Good Reason
by kim.ersalina
Summary: Harry Potter has a VERY good reason why he doesn't want to have sex with his husband, Lord Tom Riddle. Harry and Tom are definitely not belong to me but J.K Rowling's. Warning! The content might be disturbing for some of you. But those who still want to continue, please enjoy. Btw this is purely and truly fictional and there are no means for insults.


Harry should have known. Really! It was really weird when Tom amazingly took a day off on that fine Thursday. He was such a workaholic (an excellent and successful politician) after all but they managed to spend their time together on the weekends and nights though so it was cool. It freaked Harry out even more when Tom for the first time graciously made an exquisite romantic lunch with candles on that random day. He gotta admit; lunch was really mouth-watering but Tom usually spend any valuable time working his butt off. He should have known Tom's abnormal creepily nice behavior must resulted to something that favors him very well. He should have known that the food he ate earlier was drugged! And now...

Few hours later...

While defenseless Harry was pinned down by the whole weight of his strong lover, Tom easily managed took out a lengthy of velvet silk from one of the drawers beside the bed. He deviously smirked down at Harry whose weak struggles was still futile. Who can blame him? Harry's physique had also been way lithe than any average 22 year old men. Heck, he barely reached Tom's shoulder. With Harry's wrists at Tom's grip, he effortlessly tied and tightened them up to the bed, giving a peck on his cheek in an attempt to calm his lover's nerves. Tom pushed himself up before spreading Harry's hairless legs wide opened and kept them in place while he enjoyed delectable view displayed in front of him.

Harry once told Tom how his random growth spurts doesn't applied to him anymore since he was 12 and how he despised his body structure. At his early teenage life, his relatives' physical and mental abuse have got worsened which resulted to this. Personally, Tom didn't mind - not at all. On the contrary, he actually loved Harry's lithe body and baby face - saying them out loud mean he's digging his own graves. It actually gave him more power and control in their marriage. His dignity as a man sky-rocketed every time he held Harry in his embrace. He actually love how between them, Tom was obviously the one who dominates their relationship, especially in public.

Tom's sharp and precise eyes slowly went from Harry's untamed soft hair (which is also one of his cute points), his tempting pointy rosy buds on the smooth expanse of creamy chest, on the flat abdomen with slight prominent six-pack abs and then to his loose dark blue boxer. Tom slowly palmed his way on Harry's trembled thighs, rubbing soothing circles and then up to his waist and sides. Harry's breath hitched at the mere contact. At the same time, Tom's thumbs managed to reach Harry's perky nipples, pressing them and rubbing them lightly as he leaned down and kissed Harry's neck.

"Ah, Tom~" was what Harry could let out, feeling so fidgety under the grey-eyed man magic touches. His wrists was struggling against the bounds, desperately trying to cling to Tom or anything he can reach. The heat was too much for a virgin such as himself and he felt a violent twitch 'down' there.

Tom suddenly stopped and Harry almost whimpered at the lost yet so delicious contact. He chuckled, kissing Harry's jaw and then trailed his soft lips against Harry's warm cheek to his ear shell, giving few licks.

"Uhhh... Tom... Hmmm..."

The said man's thin lips ghosted back again to Harry's neck, kissing his adam apple before sucking, biting and slurping, making sure to leave an intense-colored bruise on the fair flesh. Harry whined at the slight pain and it increases when Tom did the same thing on the his right shoulder and the collarbone. Tom pushed himself few inches away, admiring Harry's flushed cheeks and watery emerald eyes.

"Has anyone ever touch you like this, my dear?" Tom asked, all the while brushing the stubborn dark strands from framing Harry's face.

Harry shook his head and responded "No, you're the first one."

Tom cradled his small lover's face in his palms, brushing their noses together as he hummed in delight. His pride almost going to burst of the recent fact. 'Ahhhh~ so Harry's skin is only mine for me to taint' Tom suddenly locked his lips on Harry's, taking advantage of his surprise gasps to slither his tongue inside. Their wet muscles dance together as Harry tried to win the battle but in the end, he loose. Harry moaned out loud, truly enjoying himself at the attention. Oxygen somehow became a top priority and Tom pulled his lips away, leaving a long string of saliva from their tongues without leaving eye contact.

"Fuck Harry... Fuck" Harry's dazed eyes were indeed a huge turn-on for him. "I'm seriously going to deep-fuck in your ass right now."

Although Harry was still in a cloud nine, he managed to snap himself back to reality and without warning trying his best to buck his hips together despite Tom being on the way. "No, Tom... Uhhh... Please... I-I'm not ready." Upon hearing that, Tom's gaze instantly darkened dangerously, his lips thinned to ease his wrathand Harry shrunk himself on the bed like a scaredy cat. If looks could kill, well... Harry is in that kind of situation right now.

"I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer this time, Harry. It has been three months since our marriage and you should know my four-years worth of patience is thinning out." Every single words he spat out was heavy with venom. It lingered through the air so thick that Harry could hardly breathe. The pace of his heartbeat quickened loudly that Harry sure Tom could hear him in this pregnant silence. "I'm going to fuck your right here and right now whether you like it or not. Don't blame me if you can't walk for few days after this, Harry. You're the one who put me through this and it's entirely your fault." Tom hovered himself over Harry, taking a medium-sized unscented lube from the same drawer. Harry began to panic.

"Ah... Please Tom! You have to understand! I'm truly not ready!" Harry's fountain of tears was in the brink of exploding when his lover ignored him and proceeded an attempt to spread his legs. Harry used his every bit of raw strength to clamp his thighs together, sputtering "I'm begging you, Tom! Please, please spare me. I really don't want to do this. Uhh... Tom!"

Unfortunately, Harry's body was like a fragile crushable little flower and effortlessly, Tom spread his left leg with one hand and lube in the other, positioning himself in between. He pushed both of his knees up to his chest for a better clear view.

"Tom..." Harry's voice died down a bit, knowing that it was futile but he still hoped for the best. After putting the bottle down, the dominant one - without a hint of hesitation - ripped Harry's thin piece of fabric which then followed with the latter's heart-wrenching and chocking sobs.

Tom Marvolo Riddle - a very well known bloke who put his emotions aside - couldn't hide his expressions of both bewilderment and stupor, his mouth - for the first time - almost dropped of the unexpected and illogical sight in front of him.

Harry has a pussy.

A pink, cleaned, hairless flat slit of pussy.

Un-fucking-believable.

Tom immediately looked upwards to see Harry buried his own face sideways on the fluffy pillow in shame, clearly beet-red.

"Harry..."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at the love of his life at the moment. Tom must think that he's a freak right now. Society saw him as a typical young male adult and yet, the small abnormalities made it hard for Harry to play his gender role. Is he really a guy? What about the tiny detail 'down' there? Or a girl? But he has an Adam Apple bobbing up and down whenever he talks. An alien, maybe?! Neither. Harry always see himself as the most freakish being that have ever born. He might as well join a sex circus at this rate!

"Harry, look at me."

Yet the green-eyed man hardly budged from his position. His sobs became more evident.

"I said look at me!"

Tom had no choice but to force Harry looking at him. He felt his heart squeezed to see Harry's tear-streaked face despite it beautify by shiny emerald gems of his orbs. Although his red nose made him all more adorable but the way his lips quivered in fear pained his insides. He really didn't mean to hurt his beloved like this. He just wanted to claim something as his and his forever. He didn't want Harry slips from his fingers so easily after he taught him so much about life; affection, passion, love and sense of belonging. All this time Tom walked on Earth without an ounce of feelings except hunger of power and lust but that fateful encounter during Harry's job interview have changed everything. Sure they bickered a lot before and never came in same term with each other but who knew the missing of one's presence can affect their daily lives so much, especially for Tom? He found himself lonely, quiet and even in a worst mood - since he usually vent his frustrations on Harry - than ever before. These eyes... It was the very same eyes when he exceeded his limitations and slapped Harry out of confusion and irritation of his own feelings. He couldn't never forget those eyes. Those similar emerald gems. It was so beautiful that time yet it managed to push them away from each other. It drove Tom insane. From that on, he swore he'll never made the same emerald gems and yet...

Harry was flabbergasted to see one of Tom's rarest emotions drawn on his features; sorrowfulness. Tom's eyes was half shut in forlorn, his usual smug lips tuned into a thin line and Harry saw how he bit his lips in regret.

"Tom..." Harry croaked. His voice was a bit raspy from the recent crying.

"I'm sorry Harry." His expressions deepened even more into a sea of both sadness and bitterness. "I didn't mean to make you cry like this, Harry. If anything, your tears of pain are the last things I want to see. Beloved, I apologize. I truly am."

Harry who was still in his shock shell still had his eyes opened wide toward grey-ones above. Tom, being an understandable man he was could only kiss Harry's temple, so warm and trembled slightly against the skin. Harry then managed to blink his eyes again, somehow back on real world again. Tom's face really threw him over the roof just now but there's no time for that. Right now...

"You won't leave me, right Tom? Don't you think I'm disgusting? Or a freak? An alien? You see me as a guy all along but I have a..." Ugh, he couldn't even say it. The word still feels so foreign at the tip of his tongue.

"A vagina, I know." Tom chuckled and continued, ignoring Harry's offended look, "That's okay, my dear. I will still accept you just the way you are." He kissed both of Harry's cheeks for reassurance, and then a peck on his lips. "Besides, intersex is not uncommon, darling."

"But..."

"Hush, pet." Tom gently put his index fingers on Harry's plump rosy lips and then gave a quite frightening grin. Harry paled, knowing his lover must be up to something outrageous. "This means you can bear an heir for me, Harry." The man beneath felt his heart jumped put of his ribcage and before he could say anything, Tom literally devoured Harry's petals with smothering hot and horny tongue-kissing. Harry of course tried to resist him but eventually melted in his arms. His pussy twitched in excitement. Tom on the other hand felt his pants suffocating his aching erection. They broke apart for air after somewhat eternity.

"I apologize again, Harry but this new development is truthfully erotic. I can't hold back."

"Huh?" Tom loved how his petite 'wife' always become a confuse kitten after something simple as a kiss.

His hand then unbuttoned his long-sleeves casual shirt while the other hastily unbuckled his belts. In few seconds, Tom was in his naked glory in front of stunned Harry. He was already in heat as it is but seeing his dominant's thick, long and magnificent erection stood proudly wasn't really helping to calm him his nerves - at all. Tom without a second thought attacked Harry's appetizing sweat-sheen chest, noticing the sweet saltiness as he bit them harshly over the whole area. Harry's screams echoed throughout the whole chamber, in both pain and mysterious pleasure. Tom didn't miss sucking and nipping the pink nipple while pinching hard on the other. Harry mewled, his back arched in a beautiful angle, sliding their sweaty chests together as Tom working on marking Harry's neck, his fingers still continued its ministrations. Hearing Harry's constant voices really made his blood pumped to his nether region and Tom was getting impatient. But he also couldn't risk hurting his lover too.

Tom's tongue dragged itself lower and lower toward the abs and navel, expertly pushing Harry's knees wide to the chest. The latter barely notice anything. He was already drown in the world's first-class pleasure but he suddenly managed float to the surface when something slick protruding in his entrance. Looking down, Harry saw Tom's dark curls between his legs and Harry arched his back again, moaning Tom's name loudly when he felt his pointy nose brushing against the sensitive bud.

"Tom, oh God! Tom! SO GOOD! OH GOD!" Harry squirmed under Tom's hands when the oldest of the two kept on licking the slit and the whole area of the red flesh in a fast pace. Once in a while he nipped the outer lips, teasingly licking the inside. It was overwhelming. Harry panted, feeling himself lacking of oxygen. His stomach and chest rise up and down, his skin flushed in red. The pleasure further added when Tom put his tongue inside his vagina.

"UGH! TOOOOM~ AHHHH~ more~ more~ more~" Harry kept on chanting that word like a mantra, urging Tom to put his tongue deeper and he did, while sucking the life out of him at the same time. His eyes never leave Harry's.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Hmmm~ ahhhh" Harry automatically pushed his hips to Tom's face, still struggling with his bounded wrists and completely careless if he smothering his lover with his pussy.

Tom didn't really mind. The scent of soap, salty alluring juice and overall the smell of 'Harry' put him in a completely new world. As Tom still continued, he spread Harry's slender legs even wider than before almost like a spread eagle and put them on his large broad shoulders, giving him a full tantalizing view of Harry's pussy. It was so wet and sticky with his own saliva and Harry's love milky liquid. It extremely twitched opened and closed, throbbing and pulsing so much which begged for immense attention. His fingers pressing and rubbing the bud upwards, earning an exquisite cry from Harry and flicked his tongue up and down expertly on the slick entrance.

"Tom! AH! AH! I'm close... Ugh... Please.. St-" before Harry can continue his sentence, he came viciously, wetting Tom's lips and nose in the process. His body stiffened from an intense orgasm for a while before it became lax entirely, his legs were giving away and dropped on the sheet. Tom pushed himself up by his hand as he licked the delicious liquid around his mouth and some on his fingers.

"Hmmm~ Harry. You are so sexy like this." He smirked, pleased to see Harry so bruised, flushed and embarrassed. "We are not done yet, my boy. Are you eager for more?" Harry nodded meekly but clearly Tom wasn't satisfied. "You have to do better than that or you won't get any~" Tom teased at the end of the word. Harry was beyond frustrated at this point, still trying to break free his wrists and indeed felt himself so hot under his lover's powerful scrutinization.

"Please Tom, I want you right now. Please! I'll do anything!"

"Still not enough."

"But Tom!" Harry is seriously going to die from this heat if his lover keep on his merciless teasing.

"I've never heard you dirty-talked, Harry."

'Ugh.'

"Come on, pet. Dirty-talk with me." Tom cocked his eyebrow, challenging his cute kitten and eager to hear those innocent little mouth saying filthy words.

"But, I-I'm not good at-"

"And I thought you said you'll do anything." Harry bit his tongue, aware that Tom always have his ways with everything, including twisting his own words and throw them back right on his face."I'm waiting..." He was already leaning into Harry, a smug grin plastered on this handsome God.

Harry took a deep sharp of breath before - with shaky lips - he let out a demure voice and looked directly yet shyly at his eyes, "Please Tom, fuck me hard with your gigantic cock inside me. I'm begging you~ Please pound my insides until I can't remember anything but your thick dick thrusting viciously inside." Harry whimpered, feeling himself so turned on by his own words. He caressed his lips against Tom, his breath quickened and whispered "I feel so horny Tom. I can't stand it! Your penis, Tom! I want your penis the first thing in my wet slutty pussy! Please! I-hmph!"

Tom persistently forced his tongue inside Harry's tiny mouth, never thought to give him a chance and when they broke apart, Harry just caught bit amount of air before his mouth was completely raped by Tom's again. Well, that escalated quickly. But honestly, even Tom can't stand his innocent and pure-hearted Harry using such vulgar words. The contradiction was very profound and that was such a huge dick-on. That's going to be in his kink list.

"Ah~ Tom" Harry managed before their tongues mingled together with trails of saliva and then pulled away.

"Fuck... Fuck Harry... You're such a cockwhore... Fuck..." Even though Harry doesn't like the idea of being called by those names but when it came out from his lover's mouth, it somehow turned him on furthermore. Harry didn't mind and instead, moaned more in ecstasy as he grind himself against Tom's scrotum and penis. "You love being called like that, huh? You dirty little bitch." Harry only hummed in appreciation, turning his head sideways to give full access for his husband to chomp on his neck. Tom thinks Harry's potential masochist tendency have already awoke - even better. He is a sadistic arrogant bastard after all. Suddenly, Harry felt the hot head of an enlarged penis rubbed against his warm flooded cavern. Harry spread his legs wide eagerly, vaguely wondering when Tom lubed his cock but it doesn't matter now. He's hot, horny, needy and want something as huge as Tom's to fuck his pussy.

"Tom~ hmmmm~" Harry impatiently give his pussy a nice friction with Tom's cock, mewling at how its small part managed to slide in.

"Shit, Harry! SHIT! You fucker. Such a tease."

Tom aligned his cock to Harry's twitching pussy before slid in the swollen head gently and he bit Harry's shoulder to hold himself from moaning. He embraced Harry, wrapping his arms around his back and hold him still to his chest 'So tight...'

Harry on the other hand felt his private area being torn apart into two, almost came to a regret for not letting Tom to prepare him properly. He tried to keep quiet but when his spouse slid another part in, it's hard for him to keep up. "Ugh..."

"Harry, baby. Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes." Harry choked, trying to hold himself back from sobbing. He didn't want to put any guilt on Tom's shoulders anymore. "Just keep on moving. Put the whole thing in." Tom was a bit hesitant but he complied anyway. He tried to put his impressive 8 and a half inch cock but only managed it halfway through.

"Love, please try to relax, alright? Don't be tense or I won't be able to put them all in." Tom softly whispered sweet nothings in his ears, rubbing soothing circles on his back while put feathery kisses along his face, neck and shoulder. Feeling Harry relaxed now, he pushed himself all the way in to the hilt - Harry yelped in the process - and finally broke the hymen. He noticed when he felt warm scarlet liquid around his cock and he didn't need to see to know he have deflowered his Harry Potter. The mere thought made himself feel euphoric inside and he grinned to his ear, "You're finally mine now, pet."

Harry was lost in his own feelings at that moment; he was truthfully happy that he FINALLY connected and became one with someone he loves more than his own life yet the agonizing ache in his womanhood was mind-paralyzing too. No matter how hard he tried, he let his emotions get the best of him and streams flowed on his warm cheeks freely. Although Tom focused to hold himself back from fucking the life out of him, he was thrown in a fit of panic upon seeing the wetness but Harry managed to assure him that he was actually very happy and this kind of phase was absolutely normal.

Tom silently groaned. Harry's heated and tightened fresh flesh clamped down on his steel-like rod so eagerly. He looked up at panting Harry who nodded in approval and seemed to know his thoughts. He took it out gradually and slammed it back in slow motion for good amount of minutes in an attempt to find Harry's sweet spot and when he expertly angled the tip a bit to the left, Harry threw his head back and moaned shamelessly. "Merlin Tom! There! There! AHHHHH!" Harry yelled for the love of God who manifested this kind of mind-blown pleasure. His mouth shaped into silent scream when Tom did the same thing again, both of his legs wrapped together around his strong waist for more. "Oh! Faster!" Tom increased his pace in slight speed, the hot flesh wrapped so nicely secured around his manhood but it wasn't good enough for his tiny baby-faced lover beneath him. It actually drove him insane, "GODDAMNTIT TOM! I SAID FASTER, YOU IDIOT!"

Tom visibly flinched. In some way, his words have challenged the monstrous and sadistic side of him, lowering his pride as a dominant of their relationship. Tom kneel and positioned himself in between as he pushed Harry's legs so far to his shoulders, lifting his ass in the air with his cock still buried within his pussy. Tom took in the delicious expression of surprise drawn on Harry's face from above and he smirked so deviously that even seven king demons would pee on the spot. "My my Harry~ you do know how I don't like being underestimated but tsk... you've asked for it." Harry was going to retort something sensible but instead, he screamed again as Tom took his cock out all the way and shoved the whole thing inside maliciously downward and repeated, again and again. The violent movements and thrusting shook the whole king-sized bed, probably breaking the walls behind in the process. That didn't matter. There were steady sounds of _slap slap slap and wet squelch squelch_ as their skin met each time. Tom enjoyed seeing his beloved break and writhe under him, noticing how Harry's pussy became intense pinkish-red and stretched opened to accommodate his size. The sight was truly a masterpiece.

Without mercy, he followed his crazed monstrous instinct and repeated his assaults on Harry's greedy pussy. "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! Oh GOD! Oh my LORD! TOM! OHHHHH! AHHHH!" Harry kept on moaning nonsense, feeling his pussy keenly swallowing Tom's demonic penis in enthusiastic manner. It twitched violently than before that he couldn't help himself from spreading his legs so wide apart, willing more attention and Tom was more than happy to comply. He pushed and pulled his strong muscled hips senselessly as he steadied Harry's legs, feeling it sore throughout the time while his scrotum constantly slapping Harry's bare ass.

'Fuck... Fuck... Fuck!' Tom cursed inside. He wrapped Harry's leg secure on his waist before he leaned down and smacked his lips on Harry's to drown their moans. He cradled the back of his lover's head to deepen the kiss and swirled their tongues like a tango. Tom then folded his robust arms around Harry's back and pressed their chests together. He snuggled his face at the crook of Potter's neck, sucking and biting at the skin to hold himself from groaning and continued fucking him to oblivion.

"NGH! Ah! Ah! God! Tom! OHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! Ngh..." Harry's sex voice along with wet squelching sound between their frictions in the quite chamber really threw Tom over the edge. It only intensifies when he suddenly felt a tenacious squeeze inside. "Tom, I'm clo-close... Uh... Uh.. Ah... I'm gonna come." Aware of that, he accelerated his penis forward than before - if that was even possible - both of his hips and Harry's tender ass pulsated and red from the non-stop slapping skin-to-skin. _Slap slap squelch squelch squelch slap squelch._ Harry stayed still in Tom's embrace but didn't stop moving his hips to cope with the luxurious sex. His wrists wrestled with the velvety silk, loving how Tom brutally hit his sweet spot again and again. Tom felt his thick rod twitched and became sensitive between the inner hot flesh as he kept with his pace. The insides squeezed the life out of the ferocious cock and before they knew it, both of them reached their climax together in blinding white. Harry's ear-piercing scream was muffled by Tom's passionate tongue-dancing kiss on him. His small back arched so elegantly towards Tom's body, acutely aware the wet squelchy sound of their creamy cum shooting together inside Harry's sated pussy. It still throbbed and squeezed Tom's spent cock, milking him dry before it became completely lax along with their tangled bodies.

Five minutes have passed and Tom still didn't take out his limp penis, carelessly putting his whole heavy body weight on top of Harry who found himself hard to breathe in the position. "Errr..." Harry managed to muster some of his strength as he shifted his nimble body for comfort before continued, "Tom, you haven't passed out, right?" When he didn't answer immediately, he called out to him again, "Tom?" Then he felt small movement above on his neck.

"Of course not, darling. I'm just relishing your scent. You still smell really nice, Harry." Tom emphasized it by taking deep breaths in Harry's sweaty flesh.

Obviously the latter was very embarrassed from that statement and Tom knew that too. "You... You smell good too, Tom." Harry sputtered, licking his swollen lips nervously. The older male chuckled in response and they stayed in that position for few minutes again. "Tom?"

"Yes, dearest?" His voice was muffled by Harry's neck.

"You're heavy."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Hmmm... Can you move?"

"I still want to be inside of you like this."

"Tom..."

"Alright then." Tom got up lazily, kissing Harry's temples as he loosened the silky strands. He languidly took out his flaccid cock, both of them winced at the mere contact. Tom was really pleased to see both of their thick creamy liquids came out together from Harry's exhausted pussy and it oozed a lot on the dark green-sliver sheet. It was a stunning contrast. Swiftly, he took his chance on Harry's closed eyes and grabbed his iPhone 5S beneath their bed and quickly yet silently got few snaps of it. Tom grinned, 'This is going to be in my wallpaper.' He put the device away and joined Harry together under their expensive comforter. He pulled his lover towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, sighing contently in Harry's hair. The latter in return snuggled to the broad chest, a happy smile tugging on his lips.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have monthly periods too?"

Harry silently groaned but he answered him anyway, "Yes Tom, just like any other normal girls."

"So you're actually a girl after all?"

"I'm honestly not sure about that." _Well, he still has an adam apple and his voice isn't really that feminine. _

"I guess that explains your rare mood swings, hmmm?"

"Yes."

It was silent for a while and Harry was actually glad for that. He was welcoming a deep slumber before...

"Ah, so I'm really going to have an heir..."

Harry snapped and pinched hard on Tom's defined abs. "Ouch! Harry! That really bites!" The youngest of the two hinted the upset and sulkiness in his voice. He chuckled loud as he smoothed the red patch of his skin, silently apologizing to him. Tom grinned too, kissing Harry's hair and together they went into a blissful dream.

The end.


End file.
